


Broken Bottle

by PervDia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF!John, Bar Room Brawl, Drabble, M/M, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PervDia/pseuds/PervDia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is trying to process finding out Sherlock is alive, but some pub patron can't take a hint that now just isn't the time to bother him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Bottle

 

"Let me buy you another." Something about John's tone doesn't sit well with the man towering over him. A huge man that most likely assumes everyone should fear him just because he works out several hours a day and doesn't shower after by the smell of him. John isn't impressed nor does he have the time to be. 

The doctor went to the pub trying to avoid people. It's not his normal place. He doesn't know anyone and its far away from 221b  or the place he now shares with his soon to be wife. It's far from everything. Which is what he needs right now. He needs to escape reality because something about life isn't making sense. Hasn't made sense for over 3 years really. Still he made it through some how. That is until this afternoon. 

And now this throw back in evolution tries to pick a fight to impress a rather sad looking woman, a bisexual, that wants to be anywhere but here, preferably with the perky waitress. 

John cringes at his mental musings. The bastard trained him to observe everything and John hates that he can't shut it off any more.

The smelly neanderthal grabs a bottle from the bar and slams it to the brass railing. Stinky's mother loved his older brother more and didn't give him attention so he does stupid things like this his whole life to get people to look at him and nothing irks the sad clod more that to be ignored, which is what John still is doing to an extent. John's too on edge himself to deal with any more emotionally stunted pricks. One had been enough to change him forever.

The bartender warns about calling authorities like that makes a difference to the idiot waving broken glass around. The girl already left along with a half of the mostly empty bar. This says quite a bit about the clientele that remain who, like John, don't seem to give a damn about Stinky's antics.

_"I couldn't let him hurt you."_

It was all about control. Sherlock's brilliance no longer controlled John's safety. The detective had to get it back. Had to be the one to put things to right and he left John alone to suffer in purgatory.

_"I had no other choice."_

It wasn't hell. Hell John saw in wars. Hell, John is familiar enough with to readily accept in his daily life. No. Purgatory is where John lives his days without Sherlock, praying for any acceptable validation of life.

_"Please."_

Or rather lived his days, because isn't the one who brought him to and from Hell, now peacefully sitting in 221b?

John looks down, his hands raw. Stinky is sprawled beneath him blood pouring from the oaf's nose and mouth. The doctor in him takes over, makes sure the patient won't choke on his blood, and that his air passage is clear of the teeth John knocked out.

_"I love you."_

 Bastards.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I should continue this or in what direction it should continue if it does.


End file.
